BlitzStone dabbles
by Queenofthebuckets
Summary: Just a collection of short Blitzen/Hearthstone ficlets from tumblr requests. Might contain nsfw later
1. First date

Hearthstone sat on the cold park bench, bouncing his leg nervously, bouquet of roses in his hand. It was silly, he thought, there's no reason to be nervous. He'd been dating Blitzen for more than a year, they lived together for gods sake. But he'd never been on an actual real date before. He guessed between looking after Magnus and not dying it was just something both he and Blitz had forgotten about. But when he realized they'd never been on an official date and brought it up to Blitzen, the dwarf freaked out a bit and insisted on taking him on one. Hearth shouldn't have been surprised at his reaction, he knew how dramatic dwarfs were with their emotions. Not that that was a bad thing, he honestly felt refreshed by the way his boyfriend expressed himself compared to his stiff overly clean home, Alfheim. He shuddered at the thought of the place and quickly pushed it out of his mind, not today, today was supposed to be fun.

Yes, fun… But all he was feeling was anxiety. After all this time he still wants to impress Blitz and show off. But he wasn't feeling very impressive sitting here, dressed in his usual dark clothes, the only splash of color the bright candy-striped scarf he'd always worn ever since Blitzen had given it to him. Maybe he should have worn something different… But it was too late to go back and change, looking up he saw Blitz hurrying towards him and his breath caught in his throat. Hearth knew Blitz was always dressed nice but he was always getting surprised by just how nice his boyfriend could dress. For this special occasion Blitzen chose a dark chocolate suit in a swallow-tail cut with cufflinks and a chainmail bow tie in green, white pointed shoes. To top it off was his usual sunlight protection with a slight twist to match his outfit, green gloves and his hat in the same dark chocolate color as his suit with white sunlight blocking gauze hanging from the rim to protect his face. He looked absolutely stunning. Literally stunning, Hearthstone was so taken with him he didn't realize the dwarf was standing in front of him and saying something until he realized Blitzen was looking at him quizzically, clearly waiting for him to respond.

 _what?_

He signed back, feeling his face burn in a light green blush but Blitz just grinned and repeated, signing instead of speaking to make sure he didn't miss it.

 _I said, sorry I'm late, I was finishing setting up. Are you ready to go?_

The shorter signed and Hearth nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

"Great! Because I got you a little something!"

Blitzen said excitedly, brown eyes glinting under the white shroud as he grinned up at him, taking a very beautiful bouquet out from behind his back.

"The irises stand for wisdom and faith, while the lilies stand for magnificent beauty, and the orchids are love and seduction"

He gushed as he held the bouquet out to the elf, using his free hand to sign the words since he knew he was talking pretty fast. Hearthstone's face burned a deep green blush, his blue eyes getting a bit wet. He'd never received any gifts before he'd meet Blitzen, having burst into actual tears the first time the dwarf had given him something (that being the scarf he constantly wore), and every time he got him something so sweet as this it was a struggle not to do it again.

 _You're such a nerd_

Was all he managed to sign back at him as he took the flowers, Blitzen just chuckled, knowing that meant he loved it. But as Hearthstone looked down at the beautiful well thought out bouquet his smile fell just a little bit, glancing at the roses he'd gotten for Blitzen. They suddenly seemed pretty lame and lazy in comparison. Luckily Blitzen seemed to read his mind before he could get too dug into the thought and took the roses from him, bringing them to his face to enjoy their sweet scent.

"These are beautiful, much like yourself"

He said as he grinned at Hearthstone, quickly dispelling his negative thoughts by making him blush deeply, again. Blitz chuckled and offered a hand to him, the taller taking it and letting him lead him through the park, into a more secluded part. The dwarf had laid out a blanket and basket with a few candles for lighting as the sun was starting to go down, a perfect little romantic getaway. Hearth kept blushing a lovely shade of light green as they sat and started to eat their evening picnic, Blitzen leaning against him as they watched the sun go down. It was such a simple everyday thing to humans but to the dwarf and elf it was a beautiful strange event to see the sky above them change so drastically that fascinated the both of them. Once the sun had totally vanished and the stars started to twinkle to life above them Blitz took his sun hat off, carefully folding the gauze and putting it down on the blanket before turning to grin at Hearth.

The taller was staring, he couldn't help himself. Blitzen was so handsome, strong and thick with smooth dark skin, braided hair pulled back in a short ponytail. And his eyes, gods he could spend the rest of eternity staring into his eyes, so many shades of brown he couldn't decide if they were more like freshly turned earth or the comfort old leather or the warmth of hot cocoa. He didn't even realize he was silently staring until he felt Blitz's callus worn hands cupping his cheek, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Hearth let out a rare soft sound against his warm lips, kissing him back soft and slow as the shorter ran a hand through his soft white hair. They were both just savoring the other, not wanting to pull away. Whatever terrible shit would come their way, whatever mess their little family got into next, they could take comfort in this moment, in having each other.


	2. Breakfast

You wake to the comforting smell of waffles cooking, opening your eyes sleepily. You were hungry but the warmth of the sunbed was so nice you didn't really want to get up yet. There wasn't a word for it in Alfheim, seeing as there was only day there, but you'd found you were very much not a "morning person" as humans called it. It wasn't easy for you to get up, but eventually the smell of food became too tempting and you pushed the sunbed open, rolling out before stretching as you yawned wide. Either the floor is extra cold or you're extra warm from being under the sunbed for hours but you grimace as your bare feet touch the floor and head into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. The source of the delicious breakfast smells is your lovely dwarf boyfriend, looking delicious himself in only boxers. Blitzen turns and smiles at you as you walk in, a freshly made plate of waffles in his hands.

"Hey you sleepy elf, it's about time you got up, mossglow was hours ago"

He says, and standing there shirtless with his hair down and holding a plate of warm breakfast food you can really see how he's a child of a love goddess.

" _I could kiss you right now"_

You sign at him honestly and his face goes red. Adorable. He huffed and walked over to you, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you down into a passionate kiss. He shoves the plate of waffles into your hands when he lets go of you

"Here, busy your hands with eating, it's too fuckin' early for you to be flirting like that"

Blitzen grumbles as he goes to make more, but you can see he's still blushing, and you grin as you take a bite of the fluffy buttery waffles


	3. Patching up a silly elf

"Have you lost your fucking mind?"

He snaps at you scoldingly, standing in front of you with the first aid kit in hands. You just roll your eyes as you flop back on the couch, getting a little blood on the pillows, even though you know it's just because Blitzen is worried about you. It isn't that big of a deal though, you just tried to use too much magic and passed out in an alley for a few hours.

" _I'm fine"_

You sign back, wincing as the dwarf starts to clean the cuts and bruises you got from falling face first into the sidewalk.

"You are not, you could have died"

He huffs as he sticks a band-aid on your cheek. You pull a face at him before turning your head to the side, ignoring his ranting. Blitzen doesn't appreciate that, poking and then lightly hitting you in the chest until you look back at him tiredly.

"Don't ignore me, I'm serious"

He says before really starting to go off on you, a rant he'll later deny was a rant.

" _Blitzen"_

You sign, trying to get his attention but he keeps going on about you taking too many risks. It's so hard to get him to stop when he's yelling at you. He only stutters off when you reach up and grab him by his tie.

"Hearth, what are you do-"

Blitzen starts to ask, clearly annoyed, but you pull him down and press your lips against his before he can finish. He stiffened a bit, still angry with you but as you pulled him closer he relaxed a little. He only started kissing you back when you wrap your hands around his hips and pull him onto your lap. You idly run a hand up his back before tangling it in his hair, feeling the dwarf gasp against your lips. You grin and tighten your grip before flipping him, pinning the shorter under you as you deepen the kiss, his hands gripping the front of your jacket. When you pull back Blitz's face is flushed and his brown eyes hazed over a bit. You pap his face gently as you pull back

" _I'm fine love. Also hungry, let's get something to eat"_

You sign before getting up. He pushes himself up as well, totally in a daze

"Uh-huh yeah… Wait a minute, I'm not done nagging you! Hearth, get back here you silly elf!"


	4. Rainy day

" _We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"_

Hearthstone signs, clearly annoyed, pulling his jacket tight around himself as he looks at you grouchily, looking vaguely like a cat forced to take a bath. You just grin and shrug, not minding as you get soaked.

"Cut me some slack, there isn't any weather in Nidavellir"

You huff back at him with a grin before turning your face up towards the dark night sky, stars and moon blocked out by the heavy clouds. It was still so strange, water falling from above, you couldn't help but marvel at it. Hearthstone however didn't seem in the mood to cut you any slack, shuffling over and poking you until you look at him again

" _You're going to get a cold"_

He signs as he gives you a pouty look.

"Dwarfs don't get sick"

You say stubbornly, earning you an eye roll from your elf

" _That's not true and you know it"_

He signs back, candy-striped scarf pulled up around his pointed ears.

"Fine, well I don't get sick"

You rephrase, one of Hearthstone's eyes twitching in annoyance

" _That's not true either. Come on, its dark and wet, stop standing around"_

He signs more rapidly, and you notice he's shivering. Silly elf, he's the one who's going to get a cold, but he wouldn't willingly admit he was freezing his ass off.

"Alright alright, let's go then"

You huff before suddenly scooping the taller up, throwing Hearthstone over your shoulder. He may be tall and you not all that strong but he's also super light, hardly feeling like you're carrying much at all. You know he loves being carried even though he fakes like he hates it out of embarrassment. He pretends to struggle to get down for a minute before going limp, giving you a smack on the ass for revenge as you carry him home in the rain.


End file.
